Zeonic Ranma
by DarkJackel
Summary: After leaving the chaos of Nerima behind, and Earth for that matter, Ranma becomes a pilot for the Principality of Zeon. Incomplete.


Zeonic Ranma Ranma 0.5/Mobile Suit Gundam fan fiction by.. DarkJackel  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Ranma 0.5 or Mobile Suit Gundam belong to me. Ranma 0.5 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bandai owns Mobile Suit Gundam. Please don't sue me; I don't have enough money to make it worth the time.  
  
Chapter One  
  
NOTICE: This fic is not complete.  
  
***** * ******* * *****  
  
The clacking of boots and the sounds of quiet conversations were the only sounds down the halls of fleet headquarters of the 23rd detachment of the Zeon Naval Forces. Amid the buzz of activity two men briskly walked down the halls towards the office of Rear Admiral Doan. The first of the two young officers stood at approximately six feet tall with a lean frame that moved with carefully controlled grace and power. Ensign Ranma Saotome, age 18, strode towards his destination. It had been several months since he had left the madness of Nerima and immigrated to Side 3. After the failed wedding the madness in his life had only paused for a couple days before returning with a vengeance. His rivals redoubled their efforts to end his life and the fiancée force had increased their attempts to get him to the alter. It was then that Ranma had come to the conclusion that the only way to safely settle the problems in his life was to disappear. Once that was decided Ranma realized that many of those after him would scour the Earth to find him. However he also knew that most of them would not think to look off of Earth. It was with that knowledge that Ranma had migrated to a colony in Side 3 near the planet Jupiter. When the war had started Ranma had not even considered joining the military as he completed his High School education. Then he saw the mobile suits in action. In space there was very little demand for a martial artist and while Ranma had kept up in his training he had found himself missing the challenge of actual combat. With these great machines he would be able to utilize his skill in the art against a worthy foe. He had enlisted the very same day. Many of the instructors did not like him because he had been born on the Earth. However despite this Ranma had managed to graduate without revealing his curse to anyone.  
  
The young Ensign next to Ranma was slightly shorter with spiky blue hair that didn't stand up, indigo blue eyes, and fair skin. Kilik Hyrouga had first met Ranma in the academy and had been a friend of his since then. He came from a lesser member of Zeon nobility and had been studying Dragon style martial arts since he was a small child. Ranma had helped him learn how to apply his martial training to his piloting, making him a very effective pilot in his own right. Like Ranma he had not exactly been very popular with the instructors because of a tendency he had of sleeping in classes and still passing. Reaching the waiting room of the Rear Admiral the two officers entered, ready for whatever might lie behind.  
  
***** * ******* * *****  
  
Inside his office Rear Admiral Doan prepared to deliver new orders to the two people. When he had heard that HQ had wanted these two officers promoted Doan had not been pleased. Personally he considered both of them to be nothing more than a waste of resources. When he had first heard of the orders he had considered ignoring them but since Ranma and Kilik had been responsible for destroying an entire Federal Forces fleet that had been hidden near Mars the top brass wanted to put them rewarded. Then he had heard that of an Omega unit being formed and sent to Earth. While the only remaining positions would mean moving them up further than he would want but it would satisfy the higher ups and get the blasted Earthnoid out of his fleet. When his secretary called to tell him that the two had arrived he told her to send them in.  
  
***** * ******* * *****  
  
"Well that was nice of him." The, now Lieutenant Junior Grade, Kilik said as the two walked out of the Rear Admiral's office.  
  
"I doubt that he promoted us solely out of the goodness of his heart Kilik." Lieutenant Commander Ranma Saotome replied as they left the office. It had been quiet the surprise to the young Saotome that Admiral Doan, a man with such a well known hatred of Earthnoids, would offer him the opportunity to transfer to command a unit of his own. Something was up and it probably wouldn't be good.  
  
"Kilik, I want you to see what suits have been assigned to the unit. I don't want us going into battle in nothing but Zaku Workers."  
  
Kilik chuckled a bit at the thought and said "Alright I'll check and make sure we've got the good stuff."  
  
***** * ******* * *****  
  
A few days after his promotion Ranma prepared to meet his new unit. Despite his misgivings the suits they had been assigned were actually very high-end. Five of the suits were MS-06F Zaku IIs, similar to the suit he piloted in space. The other suit was a ground combat suit that was assigned to him. The MS-07B Gouf, which specialized in close quarters combat and was an improvement over the aging Zaku, had better performance and was armed with a 5-barrel 75mm machinegun in the left hand, medium sized shield on the left forearm, a heat saber, and a flexible heat rod in the right arm.  
  
Then he turned to look at the files on his new pilots. Kilik would be second in command of mobile suit forces on the field. He had requested a 175mm Magella Top Cannon for his Zaku so that he could act as a long- range sniper and provide fire support. Next was a man about the same age as Ranma and Kilik with white hair and blood red eyes, Petty Officer Kurt "Blitzkrieg" Johnson. The name Blitzkrieg was given to him because of his preference of fast attacks against the enemy and his aggressive style of fighting. It was also reported that soldiers in his previous unit had been slightly disturbed by his love of battle and sometimes had referred to him by the name Psycho. His Zaku was equipped with a 90mm machinegun, four crackers (grenades for mobile suits), and a knuckle shield. Similar to the small shields mounted on the right arm of the Zaku II the knuckle shield also had three spikes on the part in front of the hand to add a little extra punch. He was also one of the two people in Ranma's platoon.  
  
'Wonderful.' Ranma thought, sweet dropping. 'Well at least combat fatigue won't be an issue.'  
  
Incomplete  
  
***** * ******* * *****  
  
Okay after about four rewrites this is what I've got. Unfortunately I've run into a spot of trouble in that it is taking me a while to create enough characters to fill the slots in this fic. I am offering people the chance to create and submit characters of their own. Mobile Suit pilots, ships crew, both with and against Ranma are welcome. People who want their characters to be MS pilots should identify what suits they want to start with and if they want a custom paint job. Also any personal modifications will be considered.  
  
Some websites to help find information regarding the Mobile Suits of Mobile Suit Gundam: http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/gundamright.htm And this one has some good pics of Zeon suits.. http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/zeonbase/  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well as far as I know this is the very first Ranma/Mobile Suit Gundam fic ever. Why did I choose to put Ranma on the Zeon's side? I have a soft spot for Zeon suits. Also the inspiration to write a Ranma/MSG fic came from playing Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front for the PS2 and given final form after I played Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon, also for the PS2.  
  
I've already found places for Kuno, Akane, and Ryoga in this fic as Feddy pilots (and people for Ranma and his troops to beat down) but am always interested in positions for the rest of the cast. After all even though Ranma will only start with two teams under his command that does not preclude other pilots to join him. As events continue Ranma's influence will have an increasing impact on the course of the war.  
  
Characters: Kilik Hyrouga by Archangel of Strife  
  
C&C is always welcome. Flames will be laughed at. I can be reached at: darkjackel@hotmail.com 


End file.
